Happy Christmas, Miss Song
by Lady Knight of Spades
Summary: *Fem!Eleven/River, one-shot* It's Christmas, and the Doctor has a few gifts for River, who just so happens to be finding them while attending Luna University.


**A/N: I've been wanting to post this the moment I finished it. But I couldn't because it is a Christmas present for my sorta-girlfriend. So, here it is!**

**Happy Christmas, Allie. I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if these two were mine, my stories would be canon. -nods-**

* * *

River opened her eyes, squinting at the light streaming from her dorm room window. A sigh passed her lips when it dawned on her that it was Christmas.

And her parents were on Earth in the 21st Century, probably celebrating it with the Doctor.

Or the madwoman was saving the world from that annual Christmas disaster.

The blonde got out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe, shifting her clothes around to find something to wear for the day before attending the Christmas party later that night.

Her hearts fluttered a bit when she saw a small, TARDIS blue package in the pocket of one of her coats. Only one person could possibly sneak a box into her coat without possibly waking her.

River grabbed the present, untying the silver ribbon and tossing off the wrapping paper, taking the lid off of the actual box.

Within was a choker, a small blue stone in the center. Written on the bottom of the box was a message in Old High Gallifreyan: "Don't use this to bargain for something; I won't be pleased."

River smirked, putting the choker on. "So strict, sweetie," she laughed, getting dressed for the day.

* * *

The next gift was during one of her classes, and it set her fellow students in an uproar.

Upon River's desk was yet another present. A bouquet of sunflowers, blue irises, poppies, and Lilies of the Valley, her favorite flowers she might add (not aloud, for only one person could ever know).

As she sat down, she pulled the flowers close, looking for something that would reveal who the sender was (though she had an idea).

Her friends began to question her when she finally pulled out a small index card, asking her who the flowers were from, if she was seeing anyone, and similar questions.

One snatched the card from her and squinted at it.

"River, there is no message on this card! Just a weird design," she said, tossing the card back at the blonde.

River caught it, looking at the aforementioned design. Once again, her sweetie had left her a message, but in circular Gallifreyan (was she trying to teach her?).

"Better than any old rose, don't you think?" it read.

She smiled, tucking the note back among the flowers.

* * *

River was out with her friends, before the Christmas party, when the third gift arrived.

A boy had bumped into her, dropping a package right into her arms and just rushed away before she could give it back to him.

"The hell is that River?" Her friends crowded around her as she opened the box, a smile tugging at her lips when she saw what was inside.

"That's stupid. Why would someone drop that into your arms?"

She ignored them, hugging the stuffed animal close to her chest, a mad grin on her face. Her friends didn't understand what was so endearing about a toy with a fez on its head.

* * *

That night was the party. No more gifts had shown up out of nowhere for River, and she believed that she wouldn't be getting anymore that night.

"Come on, he has been eyeing you for ages! Dance with him already! This 'good woman' you're looking for, have been looking for, isn't here. And if you look for her through history, how could she be real?"

River ignored her friend's ceaseless chatter, sipping her drink, not really looking at anyone.

A finger tapped her shoulder gently and she turned, face-to-face with the one person she wanted to see all night.

"Hello, sweetie," she laughed, mischief sparking in her eyes. "I got your presents. But why a fez on the animal?"

The Doctor grinned, dressed in a suit that complimented River's dress. "Fezzes are cool and I look good in them. Just something you should know for down the road."

"Spoilers," River said sadly, knowing that's what her lover was implying. "But why are you here, Doctor?"

The Time Lady's grin grew as she bowed. "May I have this dance?" she asked. River laughed in reply and nodded.

The student was surprised at the Doctor's ability to dance; she could have sworn the woman had no control of her limbs whatsoever. She looked up and smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Miss Song," the Doctor murmured, leaning down and capturing River's lips in a soft, loving kiss, a mistletoe above their heads.

Oh, happy Christmas indeed.


End file.
